Interlude
by Akuma Kawashima
Summary: Emily asks a question. Trellis gives an answer. The rest is history...(Tremily if you squint)
It had become somewhat routine for them now; meeting up on the deck of the Luna Moth. Verbal arrangements were never made. They simply knew that around late evening, just when the sun disappeared under the horizon and the first glimmer of stars began to shine, they would both be there. They never spoke at first; simply content in comfortable silence. That silence, however, turned into small talk. The small talk soon turned into questions, and although Emily wanted to ask the deep, personal ones, she respected Trellis enough not to divulge into anything that could drag up painful memories.

Her curiosity got the better of her at times though.

"Trellis?" she began tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"How old are you?"

He didn't respond at first, opting to look at her with a raised brow. The young Stonekeeper returned his stare with inquiring dark brown eyes.

"Older than you think," he replied at last. Emily frowned, obviously not satisfied by his answer. Sighing, Trellis returned his attention to the darkening sky.

"I don't remember my exact age but I believe I'm around fifty years old-"

"Fifty?!" Emily exclaimed in shock.

"-by Elven standard..." he finished. "We have longer lifespans than humans."

"Oh...then what age would that make you by human standards?" she asked.

Trellis furrowed his brows in thought before replying slowly. "Sixteen...or somewhere around there."

Absentmindedly, she took note of the four year age difference between themselves. She also observed his physical appearance and eventually came to the conclusion that the rough estimate of his age was reasonable. Trellis didn't _look_ all that old, though her only reference was Luger. Compared to him, the Elf Prince appeared considerably younger. Perhaps it was the fact that Luger was balding while Trellis had a full head of hair.

Emily wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

"What about you?" he asked after a brief stretch of silence.

Blinking out of her stupor, the Stonekeeper muttered out a "What?"

"Your age..."

"Ah, twelve."

The Elf Prince looked at her in surprise. This girl, this supposed savior of Alledia, was only twelve years old? It was in that moment where Trellis began looking at her in a different light; a more respectable one. He had always viewed her in a serious manner even when they were enemies. Her power and intelligence had secretly impressed him. And now to discover just how young she was, he had the urge to protect her. Oh, but the young Stonekeeper was far too headstrong to simply stand aside and let someone fight in her place. Oh, no. She would fight with such fierce tenacity to protect her friends and family, even if it would cost her life.

And that is what Trellis respected the most out of her.

"Aren't you afraid?"

Emily glanced at him while clutching the stone in her hand. She knew where this abrupt question came from.

"Yes."

Trellis frowned. "Why don't you return home then? This isn't your war, Emily."

"Perhaps not," she sighed, "but it wouldn't feel right if I just abandoned everyone when I have the ability to help." Looking up at the now blackened sky, she exhaled. "Trellis, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I'll die. I'm afraid that I'll lose Navin and my mom. I'm afraid that I won't be able to save this world."

Determination shone through her eyes as she returned her attention to Trellis. "I know I'm just a kid but if there's even a small chance that I'll be able to help bring this world peace, then you can be sure that I'll take that chance."

They fell back into a stretch of silence.

Not long afterwards, Trellis turned to leave. Emily looked crestfallen. Perhaps she went a tad overboard with her rant? Did she offend him in some way. Did she-?

"Emily?"

"Yes Trellis?"

With his back towards the girl, he allowed himself a hidden smile.

"Thank you..."

And with that, he left the young Stonekeeper to her thoughts. She could only watch his retreating form in surprise. Looking up at the starry sky, Emily grinned. Yes, she would do whatever it takes to bring this world back to balance. Thankfully, however, she wouldn't have to do it alone.

* * *

A/N: I have admittedly lost my muse for the Amulet series for awhile. So I'm going to start writing small one shots (mostly of Tremily) to try and get back into it. Will I continue my OC insert story "The One?" Eventually, yes. Life gets busy and I'm not as available as I was when I first started it. I can tell you that I won't exactly be following the the current storyline, but will instead veer off into my own direction. Yeah, things from the comics will appear and I'll probably just recite the events leading up to "Prince of the Elves" but after that, I'll be solo-ing it out. And yes, Sera will be there. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little...whatever it was. Reviews are nice but not mandatory. See ya!~


End file.
